Battle Royale
by LittleBiscuits
Summary: When two super-powered individuals are pitted against everything from misguided heroes to sadistic villains, no one's life is guaranteed. Alliances will be made. Rivalries will spark. Only one thing is certain, in this battle, it's kill, or be killed.


**BATTLE ROYALE**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Wait!" Kat was running after a little girl; it wasn't very safe for children. She had seen some strange monsters, they might have been Nevi. She turned the corner and saw the girl, staring back with eerie yellow eyes. Kat hadn't noticed that earlier. The girl giggled. "What's so funny?" Kat asked. She turned just in time to see a gloved fist coming her way. The hit knocked her off the edge of the skyscraper. The Little Sister chuckled, "That wasn't so hard, was it Mr. B?" The behemoth made a sound similar to a whale's moan, and revved the drill on his right arm.

Usually when he punched people off high edges they didn't come back. So it's reasonable to say that Mr. Bubbles, a Big Daddy, was quite surprised when he was toppled by a kick from that girl. The Little Sister cowered, shouting, "Get her Mr. B!" Big Daddy picked himself off the ground, a got a better look at his opponent. She was floating. That might things a bit trickier, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

Kat levitated a few miscellaneous items around her and aimed a gravity throw. The man in the weird diving suit was charging at her. She threw a few planks, barrels, even metal bars at him, but he continued his rush like it was nothing. It was getting closer, revving its drill, suddenly, Kat had an idea. She did a gravity slide through the beast's legs, and caught him off guard with a kick, which sent him towards the edge of the tower.

Kat was just about to celebrate her victory when a needle was stuck into her neck. She could feel the life slowly fading from her as the Little Sister drained the ADAM from her bloodstream. Just before she succumbed to unconsciousness, the syringe was removed from her jugular. She looked up to see the girl convulsing on the ground, her body pulsing with electricity.

"You okay?" A man asked. His arms were flowing with lightning, and he carried a makeshift weapon that appeared to channel his "power." She recognized that language. English, was it? She was a little rusty but knew enough to carry out a conversation. "Yes, I'm fine," Kat replied, "But I do feel a bit light-headed." "Probably from the needle wound, it wasn't a very clean cut, might want to patch that up," the man advised, "The name's Cole. Cole MacGrath."

Kat tore off a piece of her scarf, and wrapped it around her wound to stop the bleeding. "I'm Kat," she said, "Thanks for saving me." "It was no problem. I save people all the time, in fact, that's why I'm here. I need help, New Marais is falling to pieces, and I can't defend it on my own. Heard there was a gathering of 'special people.' People call them a lot of things. Some call us freaks. Demons even. I prefer terms like heroes, guardians, protectors. I shouldn't have to ask if you're one. So, will you join me?"

The shifter pondered Cole's request. She remember that feeling she had when Hekseville was in danger, this man must be going through the same thing. "I'll help you in any way I can," She finally replied. "So it's a deal, after we deal with this gathering you come back and help me defend New Marais, and any other city that needs our help," Cole said as he reached out for a handshake. "Right," Kat answered, shaking Cole's hand.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of glowing, red eyes was watching them. "They are powerful, quite powerful indeed. You would have to be a fool to attack directly. So, they will live, for now. For when Mael Radec enters the battlefield, it's kill, or be killed." The Helghast colonel activated his cloaking device and left. "There is much work to be done," Radec thought to himself.

** That's the end of chapter one. It's a little short, but expect longer chapters in the future. So you aren't disappointed when I botch your favorite character's personality, I'll take any information on characters whose game I haven't played. I've played InFamous, Gravity Rush, Uncharted, Twisted Metal, Killzone, Bioshock, God of War, PaRappa The Rapper, and Little Big Planet. Basically, I need information on Dante, Fat Princess, Heihachi, Jak, Nariko, Raiden, Ratchet, Sir Daniel, Spike, Sly Cooper, Toro, and Emmett Graves. Thanks for any help and enjoy the read.**


End file.
